Kasus Kematian Yu Nishinoya
by popssicless
Summary: Kematian bisa terjadi kapan saja. Dan sebagai seorang anggota kepolisian, mereka harus bisa menerima konsekuensi maut yang kapan saja bisa mengincar mereka.


Cossover: Haikyuu! and Haruchika Fanfiction

Warning: Typo bertebaran, bahasa yang tidak baku, alur yang berantakan.

Haikyuu! credit to Haruichi Furudate adn Haruchika credit to Sei Hatsuno

I just own this story

* * *

 **Kasus Kematian Yu Nishinoya**

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak awal aku dipindahkan ke divisi satu markas kepolisian Tokyo. Ia adalah seorang pria bertubuh mungil, tingginya hanya sekitar 159 senti. Walau tubuhnya sekecil itu, ia memiliki daya analisis yang kuat dan juga daya ingat yang bagus.

Namanya Yu Nishinoya. Seorang anggota kepolisian divisi satu yang mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan, _easy going_ , bawel, dan aku heran kenapa ia bisa berada di kepolisian Tokyo. Meskipun ia tidak bisa diam, tetapi ketika berada di TKP, ia berubah 180 derajat menjadi orang yang tenang dan pendiam.

Sisi Nishinoya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

"Homura- _san_ ," seseorang menepuk pundakku, sukses membuat lamunanku tentang Nishinoya hilang.

"Eh— Shimizu _senpai_ —" ujarku sambil menatap seniorku, Kiyoko Shimizu.

"Masih menyelidiki 'kasus' itu?" tanya Shimizu senpai sambil menatap layar komputerku. Sementara aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi pastikan kau beristirahat dengan baik agar kesehatanmu tidak menurun," kata Shimizu _senpai_. "Kau sudah makan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Makanlah. Apa mau kutemani?"

"Tidak usah, _senpai_. _Senpai_ kembali saja ke pekerjaan _senpai_. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebentar lagi," jawabku. Shimizu _senpai_ mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Aku kembali berfokus pada dokumen kasus yang sampai saat ini belum ketemu titik terangnya. Kasus kematian Yu Nishinoya, seorang anggota kepolisian divisi satu kepolisian Tokyo. Nishinoya tewas terbunuh di apartemennya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang aman dan bebas dari kriminalitas itu justru menjadi tempat hilangnya nyawa seorang anggota kepolisian.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Menjadi seorang polisi tidaklah mudah. Menjadi seorang polisi artinya kau harus siap menerima konsekuensi yang ada. Artinya, bahaya akan selalu mengincarmu karena dendam beberapa orang yang tidak puas dengan penyelidikanmu.

Tapi tetap saja. Menyakitkan bagiku kalau sampai kasus Nishinoya ditutup tanpa adanya titik terang.

* * *

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan bekerja disini. Namaku Yu Nishinoya, mohon bantuannya," ujarnya riang sambil membungkuk di hadapan para anggota kepolisian divisi satu.

Hari itu, bersamaan dengan maskunya Yu Nishinoya ke divisi satu, aku pun juga dipindahkan dari divisi dua ke divisi satu. Setelah Nishinoya memperkenalkan dirinya, buru-buru aku ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Chika Homura. Mulai hari ini, aku resmi dipindahkan dari divisi dua ke divisi satu. Mohon bantuannya," ujarku sambil membungkuk.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada bedanya antara divisi dua dengan divisi satu. Sama-sama diisi oleh para polisi reserse berkemeja dan tumpukan laporan kasus di meja masing-masing. Hanya beda tugas saja. Divisi satu bertugas menangani kasus kriminal seperti pembunuhan, sementara divisi dua berugas menangani kasus pencurian. Aku yang sebelumnya sudah dua tahun bekerja di kepolisian bagian divisi dua, sama sekali tidak asing dengan pemandangan ini. Sementara pria disampingku menatap seluruh ruang divisi satu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Jadi seperti ini ya ruangan kepolisian metropolitan? _Sugeeeee_!" seru Nishinoya setelah acara perkenalan selesai. "Keren ya, Homura- _san_?"

"Ha? Biasa saja kok," jawabku acuh.

"Ah, ini pengalaman pertama Nishinoya- _kun_ ya?" tanya Inspektur Sawamura, pimpinan dari divisi satu. "Namaku Sawamura Daichi, tapi orang-orang disini biasa memanggilku Inspektur Daichi. Selamat datang di divisi satu, Nishinoya- _kun_ dan Homura- _kun_."

"Mohon bantuannya!" seruku dan Nishinoya bersamaan.

Saat itu, kupikir Nishinoya adalah juniorku, atau orang yang lebih muda dariku karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi ternyata, ia satu tahun lebih tua diatasku.

Dan saat itu, aku masih belum ada rasa tertarik padanya sama sekali. Justru aku risih kalau selalu mendengar ocehannya dan suara cemprengnya setiap hari.

Tapi, ada hari saat aku mengubah pandanganku terhadap Nishinoya.

"Homura! Nishinoya!" panggil Maren _senpai_ sambil memasuki ruangan. "Inspektur Daichi memanggil kalian berdua."

Aku dan Nishinoya hanya saling pandang, lalu segera menuju ruangan Inspektur Daichi sesuai saran Maren _senpai_.

"Ada apa, Inspektur?" tanyaku sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Ada kasus pembunuhan di kedai Sakanoshita, seorang pemilik toko bernama Keishin Ukai tewas di tempat. Aku mau kalian berdua yang menangani kasus itu," perintah Inspektur Daichi.

" _Wakarimashita_!" seruku dan Nishinoya bersamaan, lalu bergegas menuju TKP.

Tempat kejadian perkara sudah diberi garis polisi ketika aku dan Nishinoya tiba. Hari itu, pertama kalinya aku bekerja sama dengan Nishinoya. Sebelumnya, ia selalu ditugaskan bersama Maren _senpai_ atau Kamijo _senpai_ , jadi mungkin ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan TKP.

Melihat TKP, sekilas korban memang terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Ruangan tertutup. Kunci ada di dalam ruangan. Tidak adanya saksi atau CCTV. Tapi...

"Kok rasanya ada yang janggal ya?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang Nishinoya Yu. Ia tidak memandang ke arahku saat menanyakan hal itu, melainkan fokus pada ruangan tertutup itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekilas memang Ukai- _san_ terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Tapi coba kau lihat, mana mungkin orang bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung diri tidak menaruh pijakan seperti kursi kecil dibawahnya. Apa Homura- _san_ tidak merasa aneh?"

Mendengar penjelasan Nishinoya, membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Biasanya, untuk menggantung dirimu, kau perlu sebuah pijakan untung memasukan lehermu ke dalam tali kan? Tidak mungkin kau repot-repot meloncat untuk memasukan lehermu ke dalam tali.

"Kau ada benarnya..."

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Nishinoya diam sambil menyelidiki setiap sudut yang ada di TKP. Tidak ada Nishinoya yang selalu berteriak 'selamat pagi' sambil salto saat masuk ke ruangan divisi satu. Tidak ada Nishinoya yang selalu membuat Tsukishima memakai headphone karena keberisikannya dan tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam.

Yang ada disini hanyalah Nishinoya yang tenang dan penuh konsentrasi.

Dengan tenang dan hati-hati, ia pun melanjutkan penyelidikan. Sementara aku, hanya mmembantu sebisaku saja. Dan dengan percaya diri pula, ia menyampaikan analisisnya, sehingga pelaku tertangkap dan kasus pembunuhan di ruang tertutup itu selesai.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihat mesin penjual otomatis, lalu membeli dua kaleng kopi.

" _Otsukare_ , Nishinoya- _san_ ," ujarku sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi.

"Maaf Homura- _san_ , aku tidak menyukai kopi," ujar Nishinoya.

"Eh? Maaf... apa kau mau kubelikan jus saja?"

"Tidak mau juga."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Niatku kan hanya mau mentraktirnya.

Nishinoya pun berjalan menuju sebuah kedai, lalu kembali dengan dua batang es gari-gari kun di tangannya. "Yang kusuka hanya ini!" serunya semangat, lalu memberikan es itu satu untukku.

"Untukmu, kutraktir," ujarnya sambil membuka bungkus es itu.

"Padahal aku yang ingin mentraktirmu, tapi kenapa jadi kau yang mentraktirku?" tanyaku merasa tak enak hati.

Nishinoya pun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan semangat, sementara aku megikutinya. "AKu tidak suka ditraktir, Chika- _chan_. Aku ini kan laki-laki.

"Chika- _chan_...?" tanyaku memastikan. Karena, semua rekan kerjaku tidak ada yang memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

"Eh? Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Nishinoya justru balik bertanya. "Jujur saja, aku lebih suka memanggil nama depan seseorang dibanding nama marganya."

Hal kedua yang membuatku semakin tertarik dengan Nishinoya. Ia orang yang santai dan _easy going_.

"Boleh kok," ujarku sambil memakan esku.

Nishinoya hanya tertawa kecil, lalu kami melanjutkan langkah menuju halte bus.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan mendapati layar komputer dengan kasus kematian Nishinoya yang masih terpajang di layar.

Rupanya aku tertidur selagi kerja.

Dan, kenapa pula aku harus memimpikan pertemuan pertamaku, serta pertama kali aku ditugaskan bersamanya?

"Tidurlah lagi, Homura- _san_ ," ujar Kageyama, lalu menguap. "Masih jam lima pagi."

"Jam lima katamu?!" tanyaku kaget. Kageyama hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali fokus dengan laporannya.

Tuhan, berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang karena aku tertidur?

"Kasus Nishinoya memang kasus yang sulit. Sangat sedikit petunjuk tentang kematian maupun tentang dirinya sendiri," ujar Kageyama seolah membaca kesulitanku.

Nishinoya memang orang yang sangat misterius. Walau kelihatan supel dan mudah akrab dengan orang, tetapi ia menyimpan informasi pribadinya rapat-rapat. Bahkan saat ia ditemukan tewas di apartemennya pun, tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Ia tinggal sendirian, dan yang menemukan mayatnya pertama kali adalah Kageyama ketika hendak mengantar _file_ yang sebelumnya diminta Nishinoya. Nishinoya tewas di ruang tengah apartemennya, dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Tidak ada sidik jari yang tertinggal di pisau itu selain sidik jari Nishinoya sendiri. Kamera _cctv_ yang dipasang di apartemennya, seperti dirusak oleh seseorang, sehingga tidak ada petujuk siapa yang masuk ke apartemen Nishinoya.

Nomor telepon keluarganya tidak bisa dihubungi. Alamat yang ada di berkasnya pun palsu. Entah palsu, entah keluarganya sudah pindah. Yang jelas, alamat itu bukan alamat orangtua Nishinoya. Pemakaman pun dilakukan oleh kepolisian, dan hanya dihadiri oleh petugas kepolisian.

Akulah orang yang menawarkan diri untuk mengusut kasus Nishinoya, walau hanya dengan sedikit petunjuk. Namun hingga saat ini, aku tidak menemukan titik terang kasus ini akan selesai. Tiga hari lagi, kasus ini akan ditutup. Karena itulah aku mulai bekerja siang malam, bahkan sampai tidak pulang.

Kalau Nishinoya, apa dia bisa memecahkan kasus seperti ini?

* * *

"SELAMAT PAGI DIVISI SATU!" teriak Nishinoya sambil masuk ke ruang divisi satu sambil melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Nishinoya- _san_ , kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit," cibir Tsukishima yang merasa terganggu dengan sapaan pagi Nishinoya. Kemeja yang berantakan dan kantung mata pria berkacamata itulah alasannya. Sepertinya, Tsukishima belum pulang sejak kemarin.

"Ehehehe, kau harus semangat sedikit, Tsukki!" seru Nishinoya sambil menghampiri meja Tsukishima.

"Panggil aku Tsukishima," gerutunya. "Aku sedang sibuk dengan laporanku, sana ganggu yang lain saja!" usir Tsukishima ambil memakai _headphone_ putihnya.

"Ano... Nishinoya..." ujar Maren _senpai_ sambil menatap Nishinoya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum menaikkan resleting celanamu," kata Maren _to the point_ , yang membuat orang yang pagi itu sudah ada di divisi satu tertawa.

"Oi Chika- _chan_!" panggil Nishinoya ketika aku baru saja menyalakan komputerku.

"Un?"

"Mau temani aku sarapan tidak?"

"Memangnya sebelum datang kesini, kau belum sarapan?" tanyaku. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga belum sarapan sih.

Nishinoya hanya nyengir sambil menggeleng.

"Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum jam delapan," ujar Maren _senpai_. "Kalau mau sarapan, lebih baik sekarang. Sebelum Inspektur Daichi mulai melakukan absensi."

" _Arigato, senpai_!" ujarku dan Nishinoya bersamaan, lalu segera pergi ke luar ruangan untuk mencari sarapan.

"Kita mau makan dimana?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah mealngkah keluar gedung kepolisian metro.

"Kedainya temanku. Ramen dan okonomiyaki-nya enak lho," jawab Nishinoya sambil promosi.

"Pagi-pagi kau mau makan ramen?" tanyaku heran. Jujur saja, aku keberatan kalau pagi-pagi sudah harus makan mie.

"Aku sih iya, tapi kalau kau tidak mau ramen, mereka menyediakan _morning set_ ala Jepang kok."

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti pria berjambul itu ke kedai yang dimaksud. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, kami pun tiba di kedai bertuliskan 'Tanaka _Washoku_.'

"Ryuuuuu!" seru Nishinoya sambil masuk ke dalam kedai. Duh, rasanya malu jalan bersama Nishinoya ketika mata para pengunjung mengarah pada kami.

"Noya!" penjaga toko yang berkepala botak, yang kuduga bernama Ryu, menyambut Nishinoya dengan tak kalah heboh. "Hari ini kau bawa teman?"

"Iya! Ini Chika Homura." Nishinoya memperkenalkanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu membungkuk. "Ini Ryunosuke Tanaka. Temanku sejak SMA yang jago masak."

Si gundul bernama Tanaka pun tersenyum ke arahku. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Ramen yang biasa satu, _morning set_ satu," ujar Nishinoya, lalu duduk di meja yang dekat jendela. Aku pun mengikuti sambil memperhatikan reuni kedua sahabat itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu ya!" sahut Tanaka sambil masuk ke dapur.

"Jadi... kau sudah lama mengenalnya?" tanyaku membuka topik.

"Iya. Sejak dulu, Ryu jago masak. Dia selalu membuatkan bekal untukku dan teman-teman yang lain. Lulus SMA, dia melanjutkan kedai usaha orangtuanya ini," jelas Nishinoya. Sementara aku hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangan divisi satu. Awlnya aku berharap teriakan cempreng yang masuk bersamaan dengan sosok tubuh mungil dan rambut jambulnya. Tapi, ternyata yang datang hanyalah sosok pria tinggi kurus dan berkacamata.

"Kau belum pulang, Homura- _san_?" tanya Tsukishima sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Belum..."

"Masih menyelidiki kasus Nishinoya- _san?_ "

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sedetik, kemudian, aku teringat akan satu hal.

Ryunosuke Tanaka.

Orang yang Nishinoya bilang adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA. Orang itu pasti tahu tentang Nishinoya, keluarganya, dan beberapa informasi lainnya.

Dan siapa tahu, ia mengetahui siapa yang memiliki dendam pada Nishinoya dan memberiku pencerahan pada kasus yang tidak ada titik terangnya ini.

Walau kemungkinan itu kecil, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba kan?

"Aku mau sarapan dulu," pamitku pada Kageyama dan Tsukishima, karena hanya dua pria itu yang ada di ruangan selain aku. " _Shitsureishimasu_!"

Dan dengan langkah besar-besar, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai Tanaka _Washoku_.

* * *

Angin bulan Desember sedikit menghambat langkahku, tetapi itu tidak membuatku menyerah dan lantas kembali ke kantor. Karena setelah lama aku menyelidiki kasus ini, aku baru teringat soal Ryunosuke Tanaka.

Bodohnya aku melupakan informasi sepenting ini.

Saat hendak menyebrang jalan, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok botak dengan jaket hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Walau hanya sekali aku melihatnya, tetapi aku ingat sosok itu.

Dialah Ryunosuke Tanaka.

"Tanaka- _san_!" panggilku sambil berlari. Tanaka menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Kau..."

Aku mengatur napasku sebelum berbicara. "Hhhh... aku... Chika Homura... rekan kerjanya Nishinoya..."

"Ah, ternyata benar," ujar Tanaka sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu soal Nishinoya..." ujarku _to the point_.

Seketika, aku melihat wajah Tanaka berubah dingin. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Nishinoya ditemukan tewas di apartemennya tiga bulan lalu. Dan aku yang bertugas menangani kasusnya. Aku ingat, Nishinoya bilang kau temannya sejak SMA. Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal Nishinoya?"

"Minggir!" bentak Tanaka, lalu mengambil pistol dari saku jaketnya. Refleks, aku pun mundur satu langkah.

Tanaka mengarahkan moncong pistol pada kepala botaknya, lalu menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Dor!

Tanaka menembak dirinya sendiri. Darah merah muncrat kemana-mana, termasuk ke wajahku.

Satu orang yang mengetahui tentang Nishinoya sudah tewas bunuh diri.

Dan kini, tidak ada informasi yang tersisa dari Yu Nishinoya.

 **-END -**

* * *

Hft... kelar juga ini ff.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff crossover, semoga gak mengecewakan.

Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku sih. Aku mimpi kerja di kepolisian bareng Nishinoya, dan Nishinoya ini orangnya misterius. (Ini efek baca manga conan sama haikyuu sebelum tidur.)

Dan buat tokohnya, jujur awalnya bingung mau Kiyoko atau Yachi, tapi dari sifat, kayaknya gak cocok deh. Jadilah aku ambil Chika-nya haruchika, dan Maren dari Haruchika buat nemenin Chika /y.

Sekian curhatanku, mind to review?


End file.
